Clueless Lovers
by chat.noir.luv
Summary: Ana isn't like any other 16 year old girl. She has her own special...well... kinks. Not to mention she LOVES a man in handcuffs. So when she invites poor unsuspecting Justin over...whats waiting there for him?
1. chapter 1

Ana was different from most girls her age. Lets just say she was some what of a 'social butterfly'. So it was no suprise to Justin when she asked him to come over to her house after school. She stared at him with pleading eyes until he replied. "Sure I would love to come over." He said with a small smile. To be completely honest he was way to excited to be going over to her house. He has heard of guys going to her house as well, but they never really talked about it afterwards. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about. So he agreed to stop by and hang for a bit after school. Ana shot him a beaming smile and bounced on her toes. "Perfect!" she exclaimed with a smile as bright as the sun as she bounced away. _He is falling straight into my trap._ Thought Ana as she thought of the brown haired boy whose angelic locks swooped to the side, and was unkempt in the most perfect of ways. His eyes where an ocean blue, and his skin seemed to be kissed by the sun. She sighed with content as she walked home to get her special room ready for her clueless lover's arrival.

 **With justin** ~

As he got ready to swing by Ana's, Justin thought of what she could be hiding there that got all the other boy's who visited her all shaken up. He threw on a black tee and some blue jeans, along with his black converse, and he headed out the door.

 **A/N: Whats this? Another fanfiction HOLY CRABS!! Hey luvs! Yes yes I am starting another fanfiction even though Lost and Found is still in progress, but since there is only one chapter left in that story I decided to get ahead in a new story. This one is gonna get a little (a lot) dirty (kinky) and stuff so if you guys cant handle it go read my other fanfic if u havn't already. But any way luv yall and hope u enjoyed the first chapter of Clueless Lover.**


	2. chapter 2

Justin made his way to Ana's house. It was pretty hard to miss it seeing as it was the biggest house on the block. The house was three stories up and had a bunch of windows. He smiled to himself as he made his way up to the front door. It opened, but no one was standing there, Justin stared in shock before shrugging it of as Ana attempting to scare him. "Ana?" he called out attempting to get the girl to come out. He heard a door swing open, and Ana's voice emmited from it. "Down here Justin." she called back in a seductive tone. Justin rose his eyebrow as a sign of curiosity. He slowly walked over to the place in which the voice originated. Standing there, leaning in the door frame, was Ana, but not the Ana he knew from school. This Ana was in a leather cat suit, with the zipper zipped down to her belly button. The suit resembled a one piece bathing suit but it was complete leather. She was wearing fish net stockings on her legs and black, heeled boots on her small feet. Her black hair was up in a ponytai. and she was twirling a whip in her hands. Justin looked at her in shock, this was insane. "Ana-", he started but was cut off by the teen gently pulling him in by his shirt. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ana began to kiss him harshly. Justin was suprised, but smirked against her lips. He wanted to see where this went, so he allowed her to remove his shirt and toss it somewhere into the darkness of the room. She slowly, using her index finger, pushed him down on the bed, being careful not to break the kiss. She crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. She rolled her hips, feeling his hard length through his pants. "Eager, are we?" Ana growled as she felt Justin's hands scale her body. "Well what can I say, you bring me into a dark room and seduce me...what else can I do." Justin breathed in between kisses. "Hold on...I think we will work better...," Justin started, "like this." he said as he grabbed Ana's back and flipped them over. Now Justin was on top and a suprised Ana was on the bottom. The teen girl spread her legs so Justin could get in a better position. Suddenly she gasped,but it was a gasp of pleasure. She looked up and Justin was smirking as he played with her womanhood. He then stopped. "Wh-why did you stop?" Ana asked, her voice _pleading_ for more. Justin stood and looked around before his eyes caught sight on what he was looking for. He glanced down at Ana and shot her a grin before walking over and grabbing a bundle of rope and a blind fold from a table covered in every sex toy you could imagine. The boy grinned at Ana, "Lets have some _real_ fun."


End file.
